


偷恋隔墙花

by Zhaibingshu0605



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaibingshu0605/pseuds/Zhaibingshu0605
Summary: *偷窥梗，第三人称叙述，双泥雷ooc，雷的现在关闭，非常变态非常脏，不建议心智健全或不健全的人观看
Relationships: 郑云龙/阿云嘎
Kudos: 25





	偷恋隔墙花

**Author's Note:**

> *偷窥梗，第三人称叙述，双泥雷ooc，雷的现在关闭，非常变态非常脏，不建议心智健全或不健全的人观看

我有一个秘密，没告诉过任何人，那就是我暗恋邻居家学长，暗恋了六年多。

学长叫阿云嘎，内蒙人，第一次见他我还上初中，因为忘拿作业本被班主任鼻子不是鼻子脸不是脸的臭骂一顿勒令回家拿一趟，拿钥匙开门的时候刚好注意到对门在搬家，前两天就听爸妈说要搬来户新邻居，这时候也好奇对面搬来户什么人家，下意识往屋里看，看到他帮着家里搬东西，就看见个侧脸，眼窝深邃鼻梁高挺，腰细的可以，屁股却是十足十的挺翘，身上有股少数民族的劲儿，汗顺着脖颈往下流，穿的白t恤都黏在身上，显得胸前隆起明显，几绺碎发湿哒哒贴在侧颊，硬让我看出来几分媚劲儿。

这一眼给我看的神魂颠倒，在心里种下了罪孽的根。我父母都热心肠，听说新搬来的邻居是外地人，能帮衬的地方就帮衬，两家相处的比亲戚还亲，他比我大一岁，碰巧之后还和我考了同一所高中，他成绩好，他父母就让他有事没事就来给我补习作业，他坐我旁边，我哪还有什么学习的心思，鼻腔萦绕的都是他身上的香皂味儿和皮肤接触的味道，他和我说什么我只是呆愣的点头，他似乎并没有察觉到我的失神，全神贯注讲解册子上的习题，我看他思考题目时微微皱起的眉头，说话时一张一合的薄唇，心跳擂鼓一般地响，脑袋晕晕乎乎，下身翘得老高，我感觉我迷了，直到他离开我大脑还在嗡嗡作响，疯了一样趴在他坐过的地方狗一样嗅着手冲。

当我第九个睡不着的夜晚想着他的脸打飞机，我就知道我疯了。我没有想过射在他的脸上或者里面，那样完美的人怎么可以被玷污被亵玩，他就该被仰望，他应该永远纯洁。

我对他的迷恋好像刻进了骨子里，不知道这样过了多少个日夜，我发疯一样学习考进了他在的大学，变故发生在我大学第一学期的某一天，我无意间发现他和一个学姐走的很近，瞬间五雷轰顶，我的学长怎么可以谈恋爱？我决定自己观察个究竟，我接近他的同学，掌握一切他在学校的动向，详细到他的课表，几点去吃饭，后来才了解到他和那个学姐只是朋友，可我还是不满足，我不保证他以后不会谈恋爱，我要阻止这一切的发生。我开始跟踪他，在他没有发现的每一个角落我都在他身后，我偷窥他的生活，感觉到了掌控他的、扭曲的快感。我知道我彻底疯了，我觉得还是不够，我整夜整夜睡不着觉，我急切的想看到他的脸，他是我的神，只要我能看到他对我笑一下，我就是被他救赎的最虔诚的信徒。

我们现在住的还是算老旧的筒子楼，我知道我的卧室就背靠着他的房间，我去买了电钻，在他家里人都不在的时候在我卧室的墙上凿了一个隐秘的小眼儿。没关系，我看他是为了更好的保护他。当天晚上，我趴在凿好的小洞前看他，他认真看书的神情，整理东西的动作都让我着迷，他真是世界上最合我心意的存在。我还来不及陶醉，我就看到了这个世界上让我最不能忘掉的一幕，他洗澡前脱掉了内裤，只看到一眼我眼睛就直了——他标志着男人的性器下面，分明还有一条肉缝，阴唇肥厚白嫩，甚至没长毛。我直愣愣的杵着，好几分钟才反应过来，他分明是个双性人。可是我又想，双性多完美啊，男女合为一体才是世界上最完美的存在，上帝惠眷的宠儿，他连那里都那么干净完美，我果然更加爱他了，我知道了他最大的秘密，没有人比我更了解他更能掌控他。

我每天在他看不见的地方看着他的一举一动，光是这样就够我窃喜，他把我变成了一个喜欢男人的变态，哦不，准确来说是喜欢他的变态。我以为我能这样保护他很久，直到有一天我看到他和我同系的同学郑云龙一起踏入家门，心下意识吊到了嗓子眼儿。

只是普通朋友邀请到家里做客而已吧？我安慰自己，但还是忍不住颤抖着趴到卧室里的小洞前偷窥他们的一举一动。果然我的危机感没有错，他们刚踏进卧室，我就看见郑云龙的手摸上了我日思夜想的翘屁股。

操。我倒吸一口凉气，攥着拳头继续看下去。

这破筒子楼隔音实在是差，什么细微的声音都听的清楚，平时房间只有他一个人不觉得，留下两个人的声音就格外明显。

阿云嘎颤了颤，小声叫了一声大龙，屁股蹭着郑云龙手心扭，郑云龙嗤了一句骚货，侧着头和他舌吻，吮口水的声音比说话声音都大，阿云嘎被吮的口水直流，黏糊糊拉着丝流到颈窝里。郑云龙边亲边扒他裤子，三两下裤子就从他胯上滑了下来，露出两条又细又直的腿，白嫩的腿根打着颤，这下我是真的看呆了——他分明没穿内裤。

郑云龙表情倒是不太惊讶，冷笑两声趴他耳边，行啊嘎子，去学校裤衩子都不穿，是不是上课趁别人偷偷不注意自己揉逼呢？还是想勾引哪个男人，想哪个男人的大鸡巴塞进你的骚逼里呢？看你长的那玩意儿，不男不女的，指望哪个男人看上你呢？不过也不一定，流的水比女人都多，骚逼夹着男人的鸡巴都不舍得松嘴。哎你说那些暗恋你的女的知道吗，她们暗恋的学长是个逼里天天流骚水勾引男人插的骚货...

阿云嘎被说的脸都臊红，颊上蔓开红云烧开一片，泛粉红色的指尖去勾郑云龙的肩，小声的央着，没自己揉，就等着龙哥插呢，龙哥快插插我，插插我...

一声声叫的我心肝儿都颤，这哪里是救人的神明，分明是勾人的妖精。这郑云龙也真能忍，这样都不着急脱裤子操他，褪了上衣手掌贴着去握阿云嘎的奶子。阿云嘎的胸估计还没发育好，平时穿宽松衣服也不是太明显，但是形状小巧，一只手刚刚包住，乳尖还泛着诱人的粉。郑云龙揉着他的奶，食指和中指的指节夹着乳尖摩挲向外拉了拉又按进乳晕里，乳尖被磨得糜红，还肿了一圈儿，可怜兮兮随着胸腔起起伏伏。

阿云嘎估计是给拽疼了，嘴里咿咿呀呀叫着，细瞅眼眶子都红了一圈，郑云龙用手把他乳尖玩挺起来还不够，低头张嘴含在嘴里玩，牙齿兜着轻轻咬，舌头卷着打圈转，像小孩吃奶似的吮，阿云嘎弓着身子抱住郑云龙的头，脚尖都爽的绷起来，还使劲儿挺着胸把奶子往郑云龙嘴里送，两边奶子都被郑云龙咬的布满浅浅的牙印子，郑云龙才松开嘴，嘬着他乳尖缠绵含糊，你这奶子也和女人似的，能不能嘬出奶来？阿云嘎摇头，爽的嘴里直呜呜，郑云龙又顺着吻到他肚脐，再然后是微微隆起的小腹，最后是肥厚的阴唇。

阿云嘎浑身触电般抖了抖，双手扣住郑云龙的肩，郑云龙抱着他的胯蹲下身，舌尖蛇一样钻进了他的肉缝里，抵着阴蒂舔，吮的啧啧作响。阿云嘎两条细腿哆嗦的厉害，仰着脸流眼泪，鼻尖都哭的泛红，下面被舔的泥泞一片，淫水顺着腿根往下流，郑云龙舌头往他嫩逼里钻，扫舔流出来的淫水。阿云嘎不一会儿就被舔潮吹了，一股喷了郑云龙一脸，打着颤屁股就往郑云龙脸上压，郑云龙躲着他压下来的肥臀，宽大手掌扬着往他屁股上打，打的臀浪阵阵，叠着泛红掌印肿高了一圈，阿云嘎被打的不住抽泣，堪堪站稳缩着屁股躲，郑云龙又啪啪打了几下才算完事，长指捅进他的逼扩张，房间里又响着咕唧咕唧的水声和阿云嘎拖着长音的娇吟，他的水好像格外多，没几下逼里又往出冒水，滴滴答答流到地上，前面的性器也半硬起来，跟着一颤一颤。

郑云龙这会儿估计是憋难受了，脱了裤子把家伙事儿就掏出来了，哑着嗓子命令道，跪着，舔。我眯着眼睛看，他那玩意儿可真大，现在半勃状态下看着更大的吓人。阿云嘎逼里还滴着水就跪下去捧着郑云龙的鸡巴舔，水红的小嘴包着那驴玩意儿又舔又吸，好像上面抹了蜜似的，抵着几次深喉，脸上又开始飞红，喘的我这边儿都听的清楚，接着我就听见了窸窣的水流声，定睛一看竟是他舔着郑云龙的鸡巴爽尿了，淡黄色流了一地，小逼还在淌水。郑云龙骂他句没出息，臂弯一捞把他上半身放床上，下半身还是在地上的跪趴姿势就把鸡巴捅进他逼里操，我看也没什么技术，就靠着蛮力撞，打桩机似的速度，撞的床架子都咯吱咯吱响。

阿云嘎逼里的水红嫩肉被磨的外翻，刚刚被打红的屁股又挨着郑云龙一阵阵撞，哀哀叫着哭，又吹了几次前面的东西也缴了械，一股一股往出射，溅了了一床腿子。阿云嘎高潮的余韵夹的郑云龙也一阵爽，大开大合的开始操，直往他穴心里顶，操的阿云嘎直流口水，几下又吹了一次，翻着白眼又尿了，郑云龙估计也顶不住了，又撞了几十下射在了里面，给阿云嘎烫的一阵痉挛，郑云龙鸡巴一拔出来就眼神涣散的瘫坐在地上。

不知道为什么，我竟然不排斥他们做爱，甚至看他被郑云龙操心理还有种奇怪的满足感，还没琢磨透我自己什么心理，看他们完事儿我这边也憋的难受，撸了几十下也射了出来，一阵舒爽。

解决完我又趴着看，阿云嘎估计才被捞起来，两个膝盖在地上磨得都破了皮儿，又青又肿。郑云龙那边儿鸡巴上还滴着精，阿云嘎刚缓过来点儿就爬着去舔，两片阴唇被操得肿的高高的，腿根摩擦还有白精往出漏，伸出水红舌尖没两下就给郑云龙舔干净了。然后我听郑云龙低声说，屁股撅起来，后面再来一次。

......我操。

//

我握着写好的字条，从凿好的小洞塞了过去。...上面写了什么来着？

“学长，既然谁都可以操的话，下次做能不能算我一个？”


End file.
